


2. Chance

by Mine_Weasley



Category: The Blacklist (TV) RPF
Genre: Affare, Eifersüchtig, F/M, Liebe, Sex, blacklist - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine_Weasley/pseuds/Mine_Weasley
Summary: Elizabeth Scott war sauer. Ihre Gedanken glitten zu ihm. Zu dem Übel, warum sie wütend war. Raymond Red Reddington erster Platz der Most Wanted Liste. Ihrem Exmann.#lizzington
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hey,  
ich mag The Blacklist und liebe das Ship #lizzington!

Ich hab diese kleine Fanfiction als Geschenk für meine Freundin geschrieben.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr habt Spaß!

Sagt mir gerne eure Meinung.

• Ohne Beta.  
\------------‐----------

Die Tür ihres Büros knallte laut in die Angeln.  
Elizabeth Scott war sauer.  
So unglaublich sauer.  
Sie atmete tief durch in dem Büro von ihr und Ressler  
Ihre Gedanken glitten zu ihm. Zu dem Übel warum sie wütend war.  
Raymond Red Reddington erster Platz der Most Wanted Liste.  
Ihr Informant. Ihr Ehemann, jetzt Ihr Exmann.  
4 Jahre waren sie verheiratet gewesen.  
Ihre Beziehung war.. Vielschichtig, geladen mit starken, tiefen Emotionen.  
Elizabeth hatte Red grade in einem seiner Häuser besucht. Schließlich ist er Ihr Informant. Egal was war. Seit knapp 8 Monaten waren sie getrennt. Sie hatte einen Schlussstrich gezogen.  
Sie waren in einer Sackgasse geraten.  
Dembe hatte Ihr die Tür geöffnet, sie umarmt und Smalltalk betrieben. Zwischen den beiden hatte sich eine Freundschaft entwickelt und war glücklich damit. Dank ihm war sie eine bessere Schachspielerin geworden.  
„Dembe, wie geht es Dir? Wo ist er? Ich hoffe, er hat neue Information, wir brauchen dringend Information!“ Sie wusste, dass sie fordernd klang aber schließlich war sie 4 Jahre mit den Concierge of Crime verheiratet gewesen. Dembe lächelnde beruhigend  
„Es geht mir gut, er hat neue Information und ist im Wohnzimmer. Er hat aber noch zu tun, möchtest Du ein Kaffee?“  
Elizabeth fiel auf das Dembes sonst so ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck kurz von Panik überschwemmt wurde. Sie lachte auf und lehnte ab, drehte sich um und wollte sich auf dem Weg zu Red machen. Ja, Red war beschäftigt aber er war Ihr Informant und sie brauchten neue Information.  
Dembe ignorierend und bevor sie die Tür berührte, hörte sie ein herzliches Lachen.  
Dieses Lachen.  
Ein weibliches. Ihr Lachen.  
Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und bereute es sofort.  
Madleine blöde Pratt war da und saß auf Red. Elizabeth erkannte das Ihre Bluse aufgeknöpft und Ihre Haare waren zersaust. Reds Hände hielten Ihre Hüfte an Ort und Stelle und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft.  
„Hallo!“ Die beiden schreckten zusammen wie zwei Teenager, die von einem Lehrer erwischt worden. Madleines Augen verdunkelten sich sofort. Langsam glitt sie von Reds Schoß und knöpfte Ihre Bluse wieder zu mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.  
„Elizabeth, hat Dembe Dir nicht gesagt das ich beschäftigt bin?“ Reds Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. „Doch. Aber ich brauche Information. Jetzt. Es ist wichtig. Das Gespräch kannst Du später fortsetzen.“ Elizabeth sah Madleine an, die sich fertig angezogen hatte. Zum Schluss küsste Madleine Red und ging grinsen an Elizabeth vorbei. Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss und Red machte sich ein Scootch. Er lehne sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und sah seine Exfrau arrogant an.  
Bevor Elizabeth überhaupt nachdenken konnte, spuckte sie heraus: „Echt, Red? Sie? Sie?!“  
Er lächelte eine Augenbraue und trank ein Schluck seines Scootchs. „Was kann ich für Dich tun Lizzie?“ Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Hast Du neue Information? Cooper stresst schon rum.  
„Eine Adresse. Dembe gibt sie Dir. Das sollte sehr hilfreich sein“  
Red war völlig ruhig und entspannt als er Lizzie ansah und sagte: übrigens Lizzie, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung.“ Erschrocken zuckte Lizzie zusammen und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, Natürlich wusste er das.  
Er war schließlich Raymond Reddington.  
Seit 3 Monaten hatte sie einen neuen Freund, Tom Keen und er hatte Ihr am Wochenende einen Antrag gemacht.  
„Danke. & Du? Wann ist es bei Madleine so weit?“  
Er gluckste „Seit Ihr zusammen? Bist Du mit Madleine zusammen?“  
Sie wurde unruhig. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie nervös und wollte es unbedingt wissen. Ihre Impulsivität machte Ihr ein Strich durch die Rechnung und sie schritt auf Red zu, der sie einfach provokant ansah, abwartend auf Ihre nächsten Schritte.  
Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte: Lizzie. Du bist ziemlich neugierig, weißt Du das?“ Ein Schauer rieselte über Ihren Rücken und sie zwang sich die Augen offenzuhalten, um Red zu beweisen, dass es sie kaltließ. Red wollte sich zurücklehnen, doch Elizabeth wurde von starker Wut erfasst und griff nach Reds Handgelenk und umfasste es fest.  
Red, starrte auf sein Handgelenk und sah danach Lizzie an. „Lass los.. Lizzie“ diese Stimme kannte sie nur zu gut. Das war die Stimme, die Ihr sagte, dass sie ihn nicht weiter provozieren sollte. Sie schloss ergeben die Augen, machte aber keine Anstalten sein Handgelenk loszulassen.  
„Nein“  
in dem Moment öffnete sie Ihre Augen und sah das Red seine Augen geschlossen hielt. Panik ergriff sie und sie probierte Schritte zurück zu machen doch Red umfasste schnell Ihr anderes Handgelenk, drehte Ihren Arm auf Ihren Rücken, ohne sie zu verletzten und vor Schreck ließ Elizabeth sein anderes Handgelenk los. Mit dem anderen arm probierte sie Red zuschlagen, doch auch das schlug fehl und in Sekunden fand sie gefangen an der Wand, Ihre Arme über Ihrem Kopf und Red vor Ihr. Elizabeth kam Ihre kleine Rauferei wie Stunden vor. Sie schnappte nach atmen und Red beugte sich einfach vor, hielt Ihre Hände in einer Hand gefangenen, und flüsterte ruhig: „Das war sehr unhöflich Elizabeth.“ Dann strich er Ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
Ihr Herz pochte. Elizabeth war sauer. Wie oft war es immer passiert, dass Ihr Temperament und Ihre Impulsivität Ihr zum Verhängnis worden? Sie hasste es zum Teil das Red so kontrolliert war.  
„Red.. Lass los.“ Red, lachte jetzt herzlichst auf. Ihn amüsierte die Situation?  
Bastard! Dachte sie bitter.  
„Nein. Lizzie“ Sie probierte zu schlucken Ihr Hals war unglaublich trocken. Erinnerungen prasselten auf sie ein. Erinnerungen, die sie erfolgreich verdrängen wollte.  
Von Ihrer Ehe. Ihrer glücklichen, leidenschaftlichen, fürsorglicher und dominanten Ehe.  
Wenn sie sich gestritten hatten, landeten sie meistens im Bett. Und, wenn nicht provozierten sie sich so lange bis einer von ihnen über den anderen herfiel.  
Sie harmonierten im Bett. Red lockte Seiten von Ihr hervor, von denen sie noch nicht mal wüsste, dass sie, sie besaß.  
„Bitte.“ Sie jammerte, ja. In der Vergangenheit hatte es meistens geholfen. Doch als sie es aussprach, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Reds Gesicht aus. Es gefiel Ihr absolut nicht.  
„Lizzie, und was wenn nicht? Hmh?“ Erschrocken sah sie sich um und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen und wollte Ihre Atmung beruhigen.  
„Mhm. Du erinnerst Dich Lizzie?“ sagte er leichthin.  
Wieder wimmerte sie und war hilflos. Links von Ihr gab es einen Lichtschalter. Nur das es kein Lichtschalter war. Wenn man ihn benutzte schossen Handschellen hervor. Eine Röte zeichnete sich auf Elizabeths Gesicht aus. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Tom. Dem süßen, lieben, unschuldigen Tom. Als Liz ihn mal bat sie fester anzufassen, wenn sie miteinander schliefen verneinten er das. Er dachte nicht das es Elizabeth wirklich wollte und er war auch nicht der Typ für.  
Sie hatte es hingenommen und jetzt nochmal das komplette Gegenteil zu erleben machte sie fertig.  
Ihre Augen öffneten sich und es schien, ob sich nichts geändert hat. Red, starrte sie immer noch, sein Grinsen war immer noch da. Er wollte grade was sagen, als Lizzies Handy klingelte. Urplötzlich wurde sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurückbefördert und Ihr war klar, dass sie immer noch an die Wand gedrückt wurde. Als hätte sich Red verbrannt ließ er Lizzie los, hielt sie noch ein paar Sekunden, damit er sicher war, dass sie nicht fiel. Hektisch suchte sie danach und sah das Ressler sie angerufen hatte, er hatte Ihr, eine SMS erlassen hatte. „Cooper verlangt nach Dir.“  
„Ich muss los.“ Ohne sich umzudrehen, lief sie hinaus, schnappte sich von Dembe die Adresse und fluchtet regelrecht aus dem Haus.  
Das Knallen der Tür ließ Red zusammen zucken und erschöpft schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht. Was war das? Diese Spannungen zwischen ihnen brachte ihn um.


	2. 2.

Elizabeth war glücklich, dass sie bald Feierabend hatte. Sie musste nur noch den Bericht fertig schreiben. Morgen würde sie shoppen gehen mit ihrer Kollegin und Freundin Samar. Sie wollten sich nach einem Brautkleid umsehen.  
„Scott“ Sie zuckte zusammen und sah Ressler an der Tür in ihrem Büro stehen.  
„Was gibts?“ Doch bevor Ressler antworten konnte, fiel Liz Blick auf Aram Red stand vor ihm und lachte. Dann sah Liz Madleine neben Red stehen und sie wurde wütend.  
Madleine hatte kein Recht hier zu sein!  
Ressler ergriff das Wort „Scheint als wären Glückwünsche angebracht. Reddington hat Pratt ein Antrag gemacht, sie sind verlobt.“ Elizabeth starrte Ressler sekundenlang an. Er schnippte mit dem Finger und das holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart, denn Red machte sich auf den Weg zur ihr.  
„Elizabeth.“ Red, trat ins Büro und Ressler verschwand.  
„Es gibt neue Hinweise in dem neuen Fall. Ich-“ Elizabeth stand auf. „Nein. Ich hab es jetzt Feierabend, Red. Ich will shoppen gehen. Nur dieses eine Mal ganz entspannt“ Red fixierte sie. „Suchst du ein Brautkleid?“, quischte es plötzlich hinter Red und Madleine stand im Büro. „Red, hat mir in Paris ein Antrag gemacht. Ganz romantisch“ schwärmte Madleine und sie grinste hinterhältig. Gott, wie Liz Madleine hasste! Ohne ein Wort zusagen verließ Liz ihr Büro und steuerte auf den Fahrstuhl zu, Samar schloss sich ihr an.  
Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und die beiden Frauen traten ein. „Liz, ist alles okay mit euch beiden?“ Liz sah Samar verständnislos an. Die schwarzhaarige Frau rang mit sich. „na ja.. Immer wenn ihr beide im gleichen Raum seit fühlte es sich so an als wäre eine Bombe in der Nähe und man weiß nie wann die hochgeht, verstehst du?“ Elizabeth atmete genervt aus und schüttelte den Kopf „Samar es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Damit verließ sie den Fahrstuhl und lies Samar mit einem Grinsen zurück. Irgendwas wurde verheimlicht.  
„Babe?“, schrie Liz durch den Flur als sie nach Hause kam. „Küche“, schrie Tom und Liz folgte der Stimme. Sie war erschöpft und müde und immer noch wütend. Red hatte der Schlampe ein Antrag gemacht. Wie schön für sie!  
Nach dem Abendessen duschte Elizabeth und sie merkte das Tom hinter ihr stand. Sie lächelte. Sie war glücklich. Sie war verlobt und heiratete bald. Sie brauchte Red nicht. Er war ihr egal. Sie drehte sich zu Tom um und küsste ihn.

Am Samstagmorgen freute sich Liz aufs shoppen. Nur das perfekte Brautkleid fand sie erst nach Stunden. Liz war glücklich und erleichtert als sie mit Samar in eine Bar ging. Aram wartete, den ihn hatten die beiden Frauen mit eingeladen. „Meine Damen, Aram, schön euch hier zutreffen“ hörte Liz die Stimme, an die sie heute zum Glück nicht gedacht hatte. Red und Aram redeten und Red lud sich selbst ein. Anscheinend war Madleine nicht bei ihm. „Wo ist die Verlobte?!“ nahm es ihr Samar ab und Red sagte, sie sei Arbeitstechnisch in Florenz. Sie ignorierte Red weitestgehend und hatte dann ein recht entspannten Abend.  
Samar und Liz lachten als Aram beinah mit der Ausgangstür zusammenstieß. Sie hatten einiges getrunken. Red war amüsiert und rief Dembe damit alle gut Zuhause ankamen. Elizabeth war kalt und plötzlich fiel ihr ein das sie ihre Jacke im Büro vergessen hatte.  
Dembe fuhr Aram nach Hause, da sich Samar strikt weigerte Liz alleine zulassen. Liz war bei der Kleinkindstimmung und wollte unbedingt ihre Jacke aus ihrem Büro holen. Nach einigen Minuten gab Red nach und er fuhr zu Post, und schickte Dembe ihren Standort, damit er sich um Samar kümmerte. Liz war während der Fahrt schläfrig geworden und ruhiger als Red nachgegeben hatte das sie ihre Jacke holten.  
„Komm Lizzie. Wir sind da.“ er öffnete die Autotür und Liz strahlte in an. Sie sah so zauberhaft aus. Langsam stand sie und wollte zum Fahrstuhl gehen. Nach einigen Schritten verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und Red fing sie noch rechtzeitig auf. „Vorsicht Lizzie.“, sie maulte und Red lachte auf, er hatte sie nicht verstanden. „Was Liebling?“ Liz stand auf und schloss die Augen, anscheinend probierte sie klarer zu werden. Nach einigen Minuten ging sie festeren Schrittes zum Fahrstuhl und nuschelte: „Blöde Stimme. Blöde Stimme“  
Red lachte herzlichst und rief hinterher: „Was Lizzie, wieso ist meine Stimme blöd?“ Es machte ihm ein Riesenspaß. Die beiden gingen in den Fahrstuhl und Lizzie weigerte sich zu antworten. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Red“ Er sah sie verdattert an. „Was?“ „Die Verlobung“ „Danke Lizzie“ das hatte die witzige Stimmung gedrückt und der Rest der Fahrt blieben beide still.  
Liz ging in ihr Büro und schnappte sich die Jacke als Reds Handy klingelte.

„Süße, wie geht s dir?“ Liz verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte es. Red legte auf und machte sich zusammen mit ihr auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.  
„Deine Verlobte? Sie muss dich schrecklich vermissen, das arme Miststück.“ Sie trat, ohne ihn anzusehen in den Fahrstuhl.“ Elizabeth, das reicht.“ war das einzige, was er sagte und Liz fühlte sich noch mehr provoziert  
„Was denn? Weiß deine tolle Verlobte, den nicht das du mit deiner Ex zusammen bist? Alleine?“ Sie trat lächelnd an ihm heran und der Blick in ihren Augen war provozierend.  
„Soll ich deine Verlobte anrufen?“  
Sein Blick war mörderisch und er hoffte, dass der Fahrstuhl bald am Ziel ankam.  
„Fickt sie gut? Hmm? Ich denke eher nicht, dass sie das tut.“  
Sie trat einige Schritte zurück und Red bebte vor Wut.  
„Elizabeth. Du bist kein Kind mehr. Hör auf eifersüchtig zu sein.“  
Plötzlich spürte er ein Ruckeln und er sah das Liz den Stoppknopf gedrückt hatte  
„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Nicht auf dieses Miststück!“ Ihre Augen loderten voller Zorn und plötzlich war sie Red wieder ganz nah. Völlig ruhig sagte „Doch. Du bist rasend vor Eifersucht.“  
Er sah es nicht kommen. Die Ohrfeige. Sie stach. „Wag es nicht nochmal mir zusagen, dass ich auf dieses Miststück eifersüchtig bin!“, zischte sie. Sie hob die Hand bereit für eine zweite Ohrfeige doch Red umfasste die Hände und drückte sie mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht gegen die Aufzugwand.  
Er zischte in ihr Ohr „ Lizzie, du bebst vor Eifersucht. Das macht dich unglaublich sexy.  
Ist Tom so schlecht? Erfüllt deine Wünsche nicht?“  
Red atmete einige Sekunden durch und fuhr fort:  
„Meine Stimme, ich weiß was sie dir antut. Jetzt in diesem Moment.“  
Federleichte Küsse pflanzte er auf ihrem Hals. Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie fast nicht hörte. „Nein.“ Erschrocken darüber vielleicht was falsch gemacht zu haben sah er in ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen hatten immer noch diesen rebellischen Glanz.  
„Du irrst dich. Deine Stimme ist mir völlig egal.“  
„Ist das so?“ Liz probierte in dem Moment ihn zu treten doch Red fing ihr Bein ab, ohne das die beiden wussten wie ihnen geschah küssten sie sich. Dieser Kuss entlud soviel. Red ließ ihre Handgelenke los und umfasste ihren Arsch, drückte ihn und Liz keuchte während ihre Hände sich um Reds Hals legten. Red stöhnte und küsste Liz Hals, fest und saugend und Liz trieb ihn an und grade als er ihre Bluse öffnete, klingelte unerschütterlich sein Handy. Er ließ Liz los und nahm sein Handy. „Raymond, alles klar? Wo seit ihr?“ „Wir kommen Dembe“ er musste durchatmen als er auflegte.  
Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

Liz wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie setzten sich auf und wollte ins Bad als sie merkte, dass es nicht ihr Haus war. Panik ergriff sie, schnell zog sie sich an und dann öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und Red kam herein mit Frühstück.  
„Wieso bin ich nicht zu Hause? Was ist passiert?“  
Red erklärte ihr das sie feiern waren und sie hier geschlafen hatte im Gästezimmer. Er hoffte sie erinnerte sich nicht an den Fahrstuhlunfall. Seine Lippen brannte immer noch von ihrem Kuss.  
Sie ignorierte das Frühstück und suchte nach ihrem Handy. Verpasste Nachrichten und Anrufe von Tom. Mist, Sie musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. „Ich muss los Red.“, und besetzte sich in Bewegung. Sie war nur froh das nichts weiter passiert war. Neben Toms Nachrichten waren es auch eine von Samar, die ihr sagte, dass sie die Shoopingbeute von gestern bei sich hatte.  
Zu Hause angekommen wartete Tom auf sie. „Entschuldige Babe, ich war bei Samar.“ Sie küsste ihn beruhigend und Tom schien besänftigt zu sein, er wusste ja das Liz gestern auf Brautkleidsuche war. „Hast du was Schönes gefunden?“ Liz grinste und ließ die Frage unbeantwortet.


	3. 2.

Elizabeth war glücklich, dass sie bald Feierabend hatte. Sie musste nur noch den Bericht fertig schreiben. Morgen würde sie shoppen gehen mit ihrer Kollegin und Freundin Samar. Sie wollten sich nach einem Brautkleid umsehen.  
„Scott“ Sie zuckte zusammen und sah Ressler an der Tür in ihrem Büro stehen.  
„Was gibts?“ Doch bevor Ressler antworten konnte, fiel Liz Blick auf Aram Red stand vor ihm und lachte. Dann sah Liz Madleine neben Red stehen und sie wurde wütend.  
Madleine hatte kein Recht hier zu sein!  
Ressler ergriff das Wort „Scheint als wären Glückwünsche angebracht. Reddington hat Pratt ein Antrag gemacht, sie sind verlobt.“ Elizabeth starrte Ressler sekundenlang an. Er schnippte mit dem Finger und das holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart, denn Red machte sich auf den Weg zur ihr.  
„Elizabeth.“ Red, trat ins Büro und Ressler verschwand.  
„Es gibt neue Hinweise in dem neuen Fall. Ich-“ Elizabeth stand auf. „Nein. Ich hab es jetzt Feierabend, Red. Ich will shoppen gehen. Nur dieses eine Mal ganz entspannt“ Red fixierte sie. „Suchst du ein Brautkleid?“, quischte es plötzlich hinter Red und Madleine stand im Büro. „Red, hat mir in Paris ein Antrag gemacht. Ganz romantisch“ schwärmte Madleine und sie grinste hinterhältig. Gott, wie Liz Madleine hasste! Ohne ein Wort zusagen verließ Liz ihr Büro und steuerte auf den Fahrstuhl zu, Samar schloss sich ihr an.  
Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und die beiden Frauen traten ein. „Liz, ist alles okay mit euch beiden?“ Liz sah Samar verständnislos an. Die schwarzhaarige Frau rang mit sich. „na ja.. Immer wenn ihr beide im gleichen Raum seit fühlte es sich so an als wäre eine Bombe in der Nähe und man weiß nie wann die hochgeht, verstehst du?“ Elizabeth atmete genervt aus und schüttelte den Kopf „Samar es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Damit verließ sie den Fahrstuhl und lies Samar mit einem Grinsen zurück. Irgendwas wurde verheimlicht.  
„Babe?“, schrie Liz durch den Flur als sie nach Hause kam. „Küche“, schrie Tom und Liz folgte der Stimme. Sie war erschöpft und müde und immer noch wütend. Red hatte der Schlampe ein Antrag gemacht. Wie schön für sie!  
Nach dem Abendessen duschte Elizabeth und sie merkte das Tom hinter ihr stand. Sie lächelte. Sie war glücklich. Sie war verlobt und heiratete bald. Sie brauchte Red nicht. Er war ihr egal. Sie drehte sich zu Tom um und küsste ihn.

Am Samstagmorgen freute sich Liz aufs shoppen. Nur das perfekte Brautkleid fand sie erst nach Stunden. Liz war glücklich und erleichtert als sie mit Samar in eine Bar ging. Aram wartete, den ihn hatten die beiden Frauen mit eingeladen. „Meine Damen, Aram, schön euch hier zutreffen“ hörte Liz die Stimme, an die sie heute zum Glück nicht gedacht hatte. Red und Aram redeten und Red lud sich selbst ein. Anscheinend war Madleine nicht bei ihm. „Wo ist die Verlobte?!“ nahm es ihr Samar ab und Red sagte, sie sei Arbeitstechnisch in Florenz. Sie ignorierte Red weitestgehend und hatte dann ein recht entspannten Abend.  
Samar und Liz lachten als Aram beinah mit der Ausgangstür zusammenstieß. Sie hatten einiges getrunken. Red war amüsiert und rief Dembe damit alle gut Zuhause ankamen. Elizabeth war kalt und plötzlich fiel ihr ein das sie ihre Jacke im Büro vergessen hatte.  
Dembe fuhr Aram nach Hause, da sich Samar strikt weigerte Liz alleine zulassen. Liz war bei der Kleinkindstimmung und wollte unbedingt ihre Jacke aus ihrem Büro holen. Nach einigen Minuten gab Red nach und er fuhr zu Post, und schickte Dembe ihren Standort, damit er sich um Samar kümmerte. Liz war während der Fahrt schläfrig geworden und ruhiger als Red nachgegeben hatte das sie ihre Jacke holten.  
„Komm Lizzie. Wir sind da.“ er öffnete die Autotür und Liz strahlte in an. Sie sah so zauberhaft aus. Langsam stand sie und wollte zum Fahrstuhl gehen. Nach einigen Schritten verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und Red fing sie noch rechtzeitig auf. „Vorsicht Lizzie.“, sie maulte und Red lachte auf, er hatte sie nicht verstanden. „Was Liebling?“ Liz stand auf und schloss die Augen, anscheinend probierte sie klarer zu werden. Nach einigen Minuten ging sie festeren Schrittes zum Fahrstuhl und nuschelte: „Blöde Stimme. Blöde Stimme“  
Red lachte herzlichst und rief hinterher: „Was Lizzie, wieso ist meine Stimme blöd?“ Es machte ihm ein Riesenspaß. Die beiden gingen in den Fahrstuhl und Lizzie weigerte sich zu antworten. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Red“ Er sah sie verdattert an. „Was?“ „Die Verlobung“ „Danke Lizzie“ das hatte die witzige Stimmung gedrückt und der Rest der Fahrt blieben beide still.  
Liz ging in ihr Büro und schnappte sich die Jacke als Reds Handy klingelte.

„Süße, wie geht s dir?“ Liz verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte es. Red legte auf und machte sich zusammen mit ihr auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.  
„Deine Verlobte? Sie muss dich schrecklich vermissen, das arme Miststück.“ Sie trat, ohne ihn anzusehen in den Fahrstuhl.“ Elizabeth, das reicht.“ war das einzige, was er sagte und Liz fühlte sich noch mehr provoziert  
„Was denn? Weiß deine tolle Verlobte, den nicht das du mit deiner Ex zusammen bist? Alleine?“ Sie trat lächelnd an ihm heran und der Blick in ihren Augen war provozierend.  
„Soll ich deine Verlobte anrufen?“  
Sein Blick war mörderisch und er hoffte, dass der Fahrstuhl bald am Ziel ankam.  
„Fickt sie gut? Hmm? Ich denke eher nicht, dass sie das tut.“  
Sie trat einige Schritte zurück und Red bebte vor Wut.  
„Elizabeth. Du bist kein Kind mehr. Hör auf eifersüchtig zu sein.“  
Plötzlich spürte er ein Ruckeln und er sah das Liz den Stoppknopf gedrückt hatte  
„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Nicht auf dieses Miststück!“ Ihre Augen loderten voller Zorn und plötzlich war sie Red wieder ganz nah. Völlig ruhig sagte „Doch. Du bist rasend vor Eifersucht.“  
Er sah es nicht kommen. Die Ohrfeige. Sie stach. „Wag es nicht nochmal mir zusagen, dass ich auf dieses Miststück eifersüchtig bin!“, zischte sie. Sie hob die Hand bereit für eine zweite Ohrfeige doch Red umfasste die Hände und drückte sie mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht gegen die Aufzugwand.  
Er zischte in ihr Ohr „ Lizzie, du bebst vor Eifersucht. Das macht dich unglaublich sexy.  
Ist Tom so schlecht? Erfüllt deine Wünsche nicht?“  
Red atmete einige Sekunden durch und fuhr fort:  
„Meine Stimme, ich weiß was sie dir antut. Jetzt in diesem Moment.“  
Federleichte Küsse pflanzte er auf ihrem Hals. Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie fast nicht hörte. „Nein.“ Erschrocken darüber vielleicht was falsch gemacht zu haben sah er in ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen hatten immer noch diesen rebellischen Glanz.  
„Du irrst dich. Deine Stimme ist mir völlig egal.“  
„Ist das so?“ Liz probierte in dem Moment ihn zu treten doch Red fing ihr Bein ab, ohne das die beiden wussten sie sich. Dieser Kuss entlud soviel. Red ließ ihre Handgelenke los und umfasste ihren Arsch, drückte ihn und Liz keuchte während ihre Hände sich um Reds Hals legten. Red stöhnte und küsste Liz Hals, fest und saugend und Liz trieb ihn an und grade als er ihre Bluse öffnete, klingelte unerschütterlich sein Handy. Er ließ Liz los und nahm sein Handy. „Raymond, alles klar? Wo seit ihr?“ „Wir kommen Dembe“ er musste durchatmen als er auflegte.  
Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

Liz wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie setzten sich auf und wollte ins Bad als sie merkte, dass es nicht ihr Haus war. Panik ergriff sie, schnell zog sie sich an und dann öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und Red kam herein mit Frühstück.  
„Wieso bin ich nicht zu Hause? Was ist passiert?“  
Red erklärte ihr das sie feiern waren und sie hier geschlafen hatte im Gästezimmer. Er hoffte sie erinnerte sich nicht an den Fahrstuhlunfall. Seine Lippen brannte immer noch von ihrem Kuss.  
Sie ignorierte das Frühstück und suchte nach ihrem Handy. Verpasste Nachrichten und Anrufe von Tom. Mist, Sie musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. „Ich muss los Red.“, und besetzte sich in Bewegung. Sie war nur froh das nichts weiter passiert war. Neben Toms Nachrichten waren es auch eine von Samar, die ihr sagte, dass sie die Shoopingbeute von gestern bei sich hatte.  
Zu Hause angekommen wartete Tom auf sie. „Entschuldige Babe, ich war bei Samar.“ Sie küsste ihn beruhigend und Tom schien besänftigt zu sein, er wusste ja das Liz gestern auf Brautkleidsuche war. „Hast du was Schönes gefunden?“ Liz grinste und ließ die Frage unbeantwortet.


End file.
